<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by adrianna_m_scovill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089483">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill'>adrianna_m_scovill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon request for Werewolf Nevada with Sonny Carisi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny had his tie off before he unlocked the door and he stripped out of his jacket and vest as he walked into the apartment, throwing them onto the table with his briefcase. “Vada?” he called, already unbuttoning his shirt as he started toward the bedroom. Sonny had lost a lot of clothing to full moons, and today had been a court day—which meant his suit was nicer, more expensive than what he’d be wearing otherwise.</p><p>He was answered by nothing but silence, and his stomach squirmed uneasily. He tugged the shirt free from his trousers and undid the last few buttons as he strode through the living room. He kicked off his shoes as he walked.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, shrugging out of the shirt and tossing it toward the sofa. “Is everything—” The words died in his throat as he stepped into the bedroom.</p><p>Nevada was always intimidating. He could make men six inches taller and a hundred pounds heavier tuck tail between their legs with little more than a look. He could strike fear into the hearts of the most stoic of men with just a word or two. Even Sonny, who had come to know his gentler side, who had come to trust that Nevada would never truly hurt him, wasn’t completely immune to the shiver down his spine when Nevada leveled that familiar look at him—green eyes glaring out from beneath dark brows, the look that clearly told anyone in its path <em>“you fucked up</em>.<em>”</em></p><p>But now, the familiarity of that glare was the only thing that kept Sonny from fleeing.</p><p>As a man, Nevada could be frightening. As a wolf, he was a whole other level of terrifying. On all fours, he stood as high as Sonny’s chest. His fur was thick and glossy, dark as night except for the lighter patch over his shoulder, and now the fur was standing up along Nevada’s spine. His ears were flattened against his head and his lip was curled back, revealing long fangs that glistened in the lamplight. A low growl was rumbling in his chest, up his throat, spilling into the room and making Sonny’s skin tighten in instinctive fear.</p><p>But the eyes kept him from running. The familiar green kept him from succumbing to panic. He fumbled the door closed behind himself, swallowing hard as the giant wolf took a slow, deliberate step toward him.</p><p>Nevada was angry, and Sonny didn’t blame him. “Sorry,” Sonny repeated, watching Nevada stalk toward him, his giant paws silent on the carpet.</p><p>“You…<em>forgot</em>,” Nevada growled, moving closer with a dangerous slowness.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Sonny said, frowning as he bristled under the accusation. “I got held up at work and stuck in traffic, I tried—”</p><p>In a heartbeat, Sonny was slammed up against the door, one large paw flattened heavily against his chest as Nevada, reared up onto his hind legs, towered over him. Sonny’s stomach clenched as he stared up into the face of a snarling wolf, as hot breath fanned his face, but he forced himself to focus on Nevada’s eyes.</p><p>“You promised,” the wolf said, and even though the growled words were accusing, Sonny understood their real meaning.</p><p>“Nevada,” he said, trying in vain to shift beneath the weight of Nevada’s paw. He felt the tips of claws press into his skin in warning, poking through the thin cotton of his ribbed tank top, not hard enough to break skin. “I didn’t forget, I tried to get here in time.” He held Nevada’s stare, and he saw something shift in the wolf’s green eyes. “I’m sorry,” Sonny said. It was his third apology since entering the apartment, but with his face mere inches from the wolf’s snout, Sonny knew that Nevada could read his sincerity.</p><p>“Thought you had enough,” Nevada admitted, most of the anger gone from his low rumble.</p><p>Sonny lifted a hand and touched Nevada’s chest, curling his fingers into the thick, silky fur over his heart. “It won’t happen again,” he vowed. “I’ll do better. I’ll always be here,” he added, renewing the promise he’d unintentionally broken.</p><p>There was pain during the transition—Sonny suspected it hurt even more than Nevada let him see—but Nevada wasn’t afraid of pain. What terrified him was the disorientation. Sometimes it lasted only moments, sometimes longer. Nevada was terrified of losing himself, and it was a fear that he’d never truly been able to put into words even with Sonny.</p><p>But Sonny understood. During the transition, Nevada needed something, <em>someone</em>, to keep him grounded, to keep him in control of his sense of self and humanity. Somehow, for reasons Sonny still couldn’t quite fathom, Nevada had allowed <em>him</em> to become that anchor, and Sonny had never meant to betray the trust. He loved Nevada with all of himself, and it hurt his heart to know that Nevada had been left alone with his pain and fear while Sonny had been sitting in traffic.</p><p>“I’m here now,” he said, flattening his other hand over the patch of paler fur that was the only indication of the tattoo that normally darkened the man’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Nevada’s ears perked up, and some of the pressure against Sonny’s chest lessened. Sonny managed to roll his shoulders into a more comfortable position. “You think that lets you off the hook?” Nevada asked, tipping his head as he regarded Sonny.</p><p>“No,” Sonny said. A small smile curved his lips as he felt the knots in his stomach loosen. “What do you want me to do? Beg?”</p><p>Nevada leaned closer, his snout wrinkling as he sniffed the air near Sonny’s neck. “You smell like that <em>pendejo</em>.” His eyes narrowed, his lip curling. “Azzaro and cigarette smoke.” Nevada didn’t smoke in the apartment, and although the scent often clung to him and his clothes, they both knew that didn’t explain the smell on Sonny’s skin.</p><p>“I was working,” Sonny said, tipping his head a bit when Nevada’s cool nose touched the side of his neck. Nevada’s whiskers tickled Sonny’s skin, and he barely suppressed a shiver as the wolf sniffed again. “You’d know if he actually touched me.”</p><p>“I’ll rip out his throat,” Nevada snarled near Sonny’s ear. His breath was hot against the curve of Sonny’s neck a moment before his pointy teeth grazed Sonny’s skin.</p><p>“Rip out <em>my</em> throat if you don’t trust me,” Sonny returned, and Nevada’s head reared back in surprise. Sonny glared at him, unflinching.</p><p>“Get blood all over the carpet,” Nevada finally said, and Sonny smiled.</p><p>“Want me to take a shower?”</p><p>“Not unless you want me to fuck you in the shower,” Nevada shot back, baring his fangs in what could only be a grin.</p><p>“And have the room smell like wet dog all night?”</p><p>Nevada blinked, and Sonny couldn’t help but laugh at the very <em>human</em> look of surprise in the wolf’s expression. Nevada bent his head down, nosing the side of Sonny’s neck, but Sonny wasn’t afraid of the sharp teeth hovering near his throat. He held onto fistfuls of Nevada’s fur, already half-hard when Nevada licked at his neck.</p><p>“Wearing your fancy pants,” Nevada murmured, his whiskers tickling Sonny’s jaw. “Be a shame to ruin them…”</p><p>Sonny pushed at the wolf’s chest and Nevada stepped backward before dropping down to all fours. After a moment, he sank back onto his haunches, flicking his ears forward and letting his tongue loll from his mouth as he watched expectantly.</p><p>Sonny almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it. Instead, he allowed himself a small sigh before stripping his undershirt up over his head and tossing it onto the bed. He unfastened his trousers and pushed them and his briefs down his hips, lifting one foot and then the other to peel off his socks as he stepped out of the pants.</p><p>He could feel Nevada’s impatience, and the heat of his watchful gaze, but Sonny made a show of beginning to carefully fold the pants. Draping them over one arm, he smoothed the crease and straightened the hem, wondering how long Nevada would tolerate the display.</p><p>Sonny folded the trousers again, lining up edges, and Nevada rose to pad slowly toward him. Sonny felt a shiver of anticipation race down his spine as he watched the wolf stop before him and look down at Sonny’s erection.</p><p>Human Nevada liked to bite and suck, but his mouth almost always stayed above Sonny’s waist. Sonny didn’t mind; Nevada rarely gave oral but he never left Sonny unsatisfied, and Sonny had no complaints about their sex life. He’d learned early on that Wolf Nevada didn’t have the same reservations, though, and Sonny wasn’t surprised when he felt the warm, rough tongue lick at his balls and drag up the length of his cock.</p><p>Sonny tossed his pants aside, settling a hand onto Nevada’s head. He gasped as Nevada’s mouth closed around his length, the points of the wolf’s fangs pressing against his sensitive skin. It would take nothing more than a flex of his jaw, but Sonny wasn’t worried.</p><p>Nevada didn’t move for long moments, his nose pressed into Sonny’s curls and Sonny’s cock pinned between his sharp teeth. Sonny stroked absently at Nevada’s fur, fighting his body’s urge to thrust against the wolf’s tongue.</p><p>“Please, Vada,” he finally said.</p><p>Nevada drew back and straightened up onto his back paws. “You want lube, you better hurry,” he growled.</p><p>They both knew it was an empty threat, but Sonny turned and fished the lube from the nightstand anyway. “How long’s it been?” he asked, glancing at Nevada.</p><p>“Over an hour.”</p><p>Sonny grimaced, feeling a fresh surge of guilt. When Nevada transitioned, everything was heightened, all of his senses and instincts, and he was forced—for his own safety as well as everyone else’s—to stay inside the apartment. Usually, Sonny was with him to help him get control, and to work out all his frustrations.</p><p>“Nevada, I’m—”</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” Nevada said. He curled a paw around the back of Sonny’s neck, pulling him forward. “Hurry up,” he said, nipping gently at the hollow of Sonny’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m hurrying,” Sonny muttered, already reaching back to slip his slick fingers along the crack of his ass. He tipped his head as Nevada licked up the side of his neck and nibbled at his ear. “You’re not helping.”</p><p>“Makin sure you don’t smell like no one but me.”</p><p>Sonny bit back his sarcastic comment about dog slobber. Nevada appreciated banter but Sonny knew he was also insecure right after transforming. “Mmm,” he hummed instead, tilting his chin up when Nevada licked at his throat. Sonny fingered his own hole, twisting at an awkward angle as he made sure he was well-lubed. He knew he wasn’t going to be given much prep time; Nevada’s body was thrumming with electricity that needed an outlet, and that was fine with Sonny.</p><p>“You taste good,” Nevada murmured with his muzzle pressed against Sonny’s neck.</p><p>“Did you eat?” Sonny asked suspiciously, grinning at the low, gravelly laugh that rumbled out of the wolf’s throat. A moment later, Nevada spread his jaw and closed his mouth around Sonny’s throat, his teeth dimpling the sides of Sonny’s neck.</p><p>Sonny reached down between their bodies and found Nevada’s swollen cock—as familiar as Nevada’s eyes—with one slick hand. Nevada’s breath caught in his chest and his jaw tightened for a split second, his fangs pressing into Sonny’s skin almost hard enough to be painful, and then Nevada released his throat and drew himself up to his full height.</p><p>“Warn a guy,” he said, but Sonny wasn’t fooled by the roughness of his voice or the way his forehead was bunched down into a scowl.</p><p>Sonny smiled with exaggerated sweetness, stroking Nevada’s erection to spread the lubrication. “What’s the matter? ‘Fraid you might accidentally hurt me?”</p><p>Nevada growled and grabbed Sonny’s shoulder with one oversized paw, spinning him toward the bed. “Show you an <em>accident</em>,” he muttered, sending Sonny stumbling toward the bed with a rough shove.</p><p>Sonny laughed as he fell against the mattress. He tossed the lube out of the way and dropped down onto his elbows on the comforter, spreading his feet on the floor. “Promises,” he taunted, looking back over his shoulder as Nevada stepped up behind him.</p><p>Nevada’s paws settled over Sonny’s ass, pulling him open, claws poking hard enough that there would be marks in the morning—but still not hard enough to draw blood. Sonny reached back without being told, feeling blindly for Nevada’s erection to guide him into place. He held his breath when the head of Nevada’s cock pushed against his opening, stretching him; he expected Nevada to thrust, and while Sonny wasn’t afraid of the pain, he wanted to be prepared.</p><p>Instead, Nevada dropped down over him, bracing his paws to either side of Sonny on the bed. His fur was warm and soft against Sonny’s back, and Nevada nuzzled into the curve of Sonny’s shoulder and stayed there for a few moments, his breath puffing gently against Sonny’s face.</p><p>“You’ll be here next time?” Nevada asked quietly. There was no threat or manipulation in his voice.</p><p>“I swear it,” Sonny promised. He waited until Nevada had begun to enter him and then pulled his arm out of the way, instead curving it up around Nevada’s neck. He buried his fingers into the thick fur at Nevada’s nape, taking comfort from the hot breath against his face. “I’m ready,” he said, even though Nevada hadn’t asked aloud.</p><p>Nevada filled him quickly and Sonny made an involuntary sound, dropping his forehead down to the bed. Nevada shifted, licking at Sonny’s shoulder and over to the back of his neck. Sonny held onto Nevada’s fur and forced his body to relax, and a moment later Nevada started moving.</p><p>Sonny fumbled blindly for the undershirt he’d thrown onto the bed and dragged it under himself. He tipped his face into the comforter, moaning as Nevada fucked him hard and fast. Nevada usually liked Sonny to come first—he liked that it made Sonny tighten up, and he liked that Sonny quickly became over-stimulated and squirmy; he liked fucking him past the point of orgasm and as close to Sonny’s breaking point as he could get without passing it—but Sonny knew that Nevada wasn’t going to be able to hold out this time.</p><p>He could feel the desperation in Nevada’s movements, and in the rough, frantic way he was licking and nipping between Sonny’s shoulder blades. He could hear it in Nevada’s harsh panting. Nevada needed release, and he needed Sonny.</p><p>Sonny wasn’t going to be far behind, though. His own cock was already leaking onto the cotton undershirt, and Nevada was hitting his prostate hard enough to make white stars flare across the insides of Sonny’s eyelids. His whole body was on fire, tingling, and he was surrounded by Nevada’s heat.</p><p>Nevada shoved his face alongside Sonny’s neck again, letting out a low whine near Sonny’s ear. Sonny didn’t lift his head, but he mumbled into the comforter: “’m right here.”  </p><p>Nevada came hard, his whole body shuddering as he pulsed inside of Sonny, and he muffled his whimper against Sonny’s neck. Sonny stroked absently at the fur behind Nevada’s ear to calm him. He expected Nevada to withdraw, and he let out a soft cry into the bedspread when Nevada started moving again—slower, gentler, but grazing Sonny’s prostate relentlessly.</p><p>“Come for me,” Nevada breathed, nipping at Sonny’s ear before dragging his tongue up the side of Sonny’s throat.</p><p> “Mmhm,” Sonny agreed, grabbing himself with his free hand. “Oh, God,” he gasped as Nevada fucked him slowly toward the edge. “Please,” he said, not quite sure what he was asking for. He jerked himself roughly, twisting his hand up and down his cock, barely aware of the friction burn from dragging his wrist along the comforter. “Vad,” he breathed, clutching desperately at Nevada’s fur as he rocked his hips forward and came into the tangle of ribbed tank top.</p><p>Nevada sank down against him for a few moments, breathing heavily, his furry weight pushing Sonny into the bed, and Sonny’s knees gave out. He couldn’t breathe, briefly crushed beneath Nevada’s body, but it didn’t last long before Nevada straightened up onto his hindlegs. Sonny drew a breath but didn’t immediately try to move.</p><p>Nevada put a paw against Sonny’s back, scratching lightly at his skin. “Fall asleep?” he teased.</p><p>“I’m good,” Sonny said, because he knew that’s what Nevada was really asking. Sonny sighed and shifted, managing to get an arm to support him so he could lever himself up. He looked down, grateful to find he’d managed to contain his mess.</p><p>He was also grateful to find that his knees held when he pushed himself to his feet with the wet undershirt wadded in his hand. He turned and looked up at Nevada with a tired smile. It had been a long day, but he knew Nevada must be more exhausted than he was.</p><p>“You want to sleep a bit before I make dinner?” Sonny offered. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and I’ll be right back.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the bathroom.</p><p>Nevada reached out and dragged a claw down Sonny’s sternum, drawing a faint pink line. “Always prepared,” he said, nodding his dark, shaggy head toward the undershirt. He stopped when he reached Sonny’s navel and drew his paw back with a sigh. “Okay, go,” he said, gesturing toward the bathroom and turning toward the bed.</p><p>Sonny smiled as he made his way into the bathroom and tossed the shirt into the hamper. He looked at himself, noting the scratches and teeth marks. Nothing serious.</p><p>He did his best to hurry through his routine, fully expecting Nevada to be sound asleep by the time he returned with a towel and a damp cloth. Nevada was curled up on the bed, watching him. Sonny tossed the towel onto his own side of the bed and held up the rag. Nevada yawned and stretched himself out so Sonny could clean him up, and then he watched as Sonny crawled onto the bed and flopped down onto the towel.</p><p>“Fuckin Boy Scout,” Nevada accused lazily.</p><p>“Don’t feel like changing the sheets tonight,” Sonny answered with a yawn of his own. “You feelin okay? Need anything? Water?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Nevada said, rolling toward him.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Sonny agreed, burrowing into the warmth of Nevada’s fur and feeling the steady thud of his heart. “Love you,” he murmured, stifling another yawn.</p><p>“Shut up,” Nevada repeated, barely audible, settling his head onto the pillow so that Sonny’s head was nestled against Nevada’s throat. Nevada sighed, his body relaxing into the bed. Sonny didn’t bother pulling the covers up. Nevada would be too hot under the comforter, and his heat would keep Sonny’s naked body warm until it was time to get up and fix something to eat.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Sonny repeated sleepily. “Do, though,” he added, smiling into Nevada’s fur as the wolf snuggled a little closer.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>